This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. ISMRM, 17th annual meeting, April 18-24, 2009, Honolulu, Hawaii 17th Scientific Meeting, ISMRM April 18-24, 2009, Honolulu, HI -- SS Kaushik, N Mistry, A Thomas, B Driehuys. Image registration for quantitative analysis of 3He MRI of the mouse lung (poster) -- Zackary Cleveland: Dissolved Phase MR Imaging of Continuously Infused Hyperpolarized 129Xe Using Hydrophobic Gas Exchange Membranes (poster) -- D Perpendis, E Bucholz, GA Johnson, C. Constantinides, Morphological studies on the murine heart based on probabilistic and statistical atlases (poster) -- H M[unreadable]ller, Z Cleveland, LW Hedlund, B Fubara, GP Cofer, B Driehuys, Direct gas infusion of hyperpolarized 129Xe into blood[unreadable]a new approach to imaging pulmonary perfusion and gas exchange -- RT Branca;ZI Cleveland;B Fubara C Kumar;C Leuschner;W Warren;B Driehuys, Preclinical Studies on Cancer [unreadable]ORAL Detection of Lung Metastases Using Hyperpolarized 3He MRI and Targeted Magnetic Nanoparticles [unreadable]Histologic Validation and Detection Limits -- HE M[unreadable]ller;ZI Cleveland;LW Hedlund;B Fubara;GP Cofer;B Driehuys, Direct Gas Infusion of Hyperpolarized 129Xe Into Blood[unreadable]A New Approach to Imaging Pulmonary Perfusion and Gas Exchange -- E Jenista;RT Branca;D Bhattacharyya, C Debadeep;X Chen;WS, Session: In-vivo MR with DNP Polarized Compounds [unreadable]ORAL, Extending the Utility of Hyperpolarized Compounds by Storing Polarization in the Singlet State